The work in the coming year will concentrate on isolation of DNA carrying the genes for the Ca ions, Mg ions ATPase complex of E. coli. Plasmids will be constructed in order to provide a source of DNA for in vitro protein synthesis. It is hoped that such in vitro experiments will permit the determination of how a membrane complex of at least eight protein subunits, present in unequal stoichiometry, is synthesized and inserted into the membrane. In addition we will continue our studies with lipid modification of cultured animal cells. Membrane functions such as solute transport will be monitored as a function of membrane lipid alterations. Studies on the physical state of membrane lipids will also continue using the fluorescent probe, parinaric acid. In addition, the mechanism of growth inhibition of CHO cells by parinaric acid will be examined since it appears that inhibition of growth may result from inhibition of lipid metabolism by this conjugated polyene fatty acie.